Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Shang Warrior Phoenix
Summary: Horrible summary I know, but please bear with me. Rated for mild swearing. HHr My first ever fic. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

**Chapter 1**

On Harry's 16th birthday, a miracle happened! The Dursleys took him to town and left him there with orders to meet them at WALMART or as Dudley used to call it when he was little "WALLYWORLD". (Of course on strict orders to behave himself.) While wandering around town Harry suddenly heard a very familiar voice calling "Harry! Harry!" Harry whipped around and crashed into a running Ronald Weasley. "Ron!" said Harry delighted. Then he looked him over and gasped... Ron was wearing a Barbie t-shirt and a mini-skirt!

"What are you wearing?!?" He shrieked! "My new clothes. Do you like them?" "Ron, those are GIRLS clothes!" Harry said quietly.

"BLOODY HELL?!?" Screamed Ron! Harry looked around and saw Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family (minus Mr. Weasley) coming out of Please Mum.

Mrs. Weasley said "Ronald Weasley come back here you haven't finished trying on your clothes!"

"Alright Mum. Come on Harry!"

So Harry went in. When he followed Ron in he noticed he that they weren't headed in the direction of the boys changing rooms they were headed in the direction of the GIRLS!?! When he got there behind everyone he saw that Ron was going into the change room and Mrs. Weasley was passing him more girl clothes!

"Ron" he whispered quietly as he came out to model them for a second time, "I don't think you should buy any of those."

"Why not" queried Ron "I want some new clothes."

"Maybe you should look in that section then" Harry replied pointing to the boys section, "right now you are just trying on girls clothes!"

"Bloody hell these are girls clothes too!" He screamed!

"Yup" replied Harry.

"MUM" screamed Ron in a dangerous voice. "Did you know that these were girls clothes?"

"Oh of course not dear. How come?" Replied Molly.

"Because Mum, Harry just told me that these are girls clothes and the boys clothes are over there." Answered Ron in the same dangerous voice. "Lets take them back NOW! Then go to the boys section and pick out some other clothes!"

**Chapter 2**

After they had sorted out the problem at the store they went for an ice cream on Harry. While they were sitting there (across from the dentists office) they heard another familiar voice call "Harry, Ron!" They looked around and saw a familiar bushy head poking out of the dentists' window. "Hermione!" They called "come down and have and ice cream with us."

"Coming" she called. When she got down the boys noticed that she had matured a lot and her hair wasn't quite so curly just cute little waves around her face. She carried herself with a lot more confidence too as if she could take on what ever the world threw at her and Harry and Ron knew that she could.

After she had sat down the boys besieged her with questions.

"Why are you here?" "Are you coming to #12 Grimmald Place later in the summer?" How's your summer vacation been?" "Read any good new books lately?" This last one was from Ron accompanied be an evil grin.

"Well first things first." Said Hermione, "I'm here because my dad is here for an conference and I came along. I hope I will come to #12 Grimmald Place later. I've had a wonderful summer vacation and yes Ron as a matter of fact I have read a good book lately, the Anne of Green Gables Series. Now I think that will answer all of your questions."

After reuniting with Hermione they settled down to finish their ice creams. Just before they were finished their ice cream Ron asked Harry and Hermione in a low voice "Please come to #12 Grimmald Place for the rest of the summer vacation. It's so boring there."

"Sure!" Said Harry immediately, "That is if your folks can get the Dursleys to let me go."

"Definitely for me to Ron! That is if it's alright with mine and your folks."

"Right on!" Said Ron, "I'll ask my mom."

**Chapter 3**

It was all right with Ron and Hermione's parents and they managed to convince the Dursely's to let Harry go to. So the next night found Harry, Ron and Hermione at #12 Grimmald Place sitting on Ron's bed talking.

"I can't believe I'm gonna find out what my OWL marks are in a minute!" Raved Hermione. "I hope I did good"

"Obviously you aced everything. I know I didn't." Ron shot back at her.

"How about on the count of three we all open them." Harry said hoping to break up the argument. It worked

"One, two, three!" They all tore of the envelopes and read the results. Hermione got straight O's except she got an E on potions because Snape hates her (no duh), Ron got straight E's except in Potions he got an A and in Diviation he got a D and Harry got an E in DADA and Herbology, and O in Transfiguration and Charms, an A in Divination and a D in Potions. That night they had a special dinner in honour of their OWL results. The rest of summer vacation passed by uneventfully with a few minor incidents with Sirius' mum's picture and some other minor details. Soon they found themselves going to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. They had very long lists this year as the had to buy: extra quills and ink, robes if their other ones had gotten to short and extra Potions supplies. The books that they had to buy included: Standard Book of Spells Gr.6 by Miranda Goshawk, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, A Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. They had lots of stuff on their way back. So it was hard to bring it all.

The next day they woke up early to catch the Hogwarts Express. When they got there they where rushing as usual. They had just enough time to throw their stuff on the train and jump on. There wasn't any empty compartment but they found Neville alone in a compartment at the very end of the aisle, waiting for them to get there. They went in and sat down to a good long talk. When the train stopped they all got out and went into the carriages. The great hall looked as it always did at the beginning of the school year to Harry, who sighed as he walked in. It was home.

The new DADA teacher was Fleur Delacour. After the feast there were Dumbledore's usual announcements. After that they all went to their dormitories and went to bed.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning they got their schedules "Ah man. Double Potions first thing in the morning?" Sighed Ron.

"I know! Horrible isn't it?" Replied Harry. "I can't wait until next year when I don't have to take potions if I don't want to.

"Oh Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione, "I thought you wanted to be an Auror."

"I do! Only I don't want to take potions. It really sucks that you have to take potions to be an Auror. I might not be able to be an Auror though, because Snape probably won't let me be in his NEWTS potions class."

"Of course he will Dumbledore will make him." Hermione said with such conviction that it actually made Harry feel better.

It was a full day and after supper they all went to do their homework in the common room.

The next day they had DADA class. Prof. Delacour was very nice and remembered Ron and Harry saying hello to them quite pleasantly. They had a full lesson about defending themselves from the Dark Lord and his followers kind of a continuation of Mad Eye Moodys classes. It was fun and they all looked forward to the next class.

They where about half way through that term and they were all enjoying their classes (except for Potions) when they got their first visit to Hogsmede. Harry, Ron and Hermione wandered around for a while before they went to Zonko's. When they got there they all had a big surprise in store for them.

They all walked in, separated and looked around for a while. Suddenly Harry and Hermione heard yelling. They looked around alarmed in case something REALLY bad had happened. As it was in a minute they realized it was only Ron yelling "FRED! GEORGE! FRED! GEORGE! OVER HERE!"

"Hey little bro." Said Fred/George. They were all glad to see each other, as they hadn't for a while.

"So," said Ron, "Why are you here? I thought you had your own shop now."

"We were here so we thought we'd drop by the old little shopee." Answered George.

"Ya steal some ideas!" Added Fred. To bad there's nothing for us here now."

"Anyway we got to go." Broke in George before Fred would start again. "Later."

"There shop must be really successful did you notice the new dragon hide coats they had on?" Said Hermione awed.

"Ya" Replied Ron.

"It was really nice to see them again." Said Harry looking very thoughtful.

Only Hermione noticed but she decided to wait until her and Harry were alone who knew what Ron would do if it was about what Hermione thought it was. All she permitted her self to was a puzzling look until later.

**Chapter 5**

That night Ron went to bed early because of Hermione's spell in his food. She was desperately to ask Harry what it was and knew he wouldn't spill with Ron around. The moment she had Harry to herself she said, "Harry why did you look so strange after we met Fred and George in Hogsmede?"

"Because, Hermione, they didn't seem to be very friendly with each other. You know how they never got in fights and always stood up for one and other? While did you notice how George kind of dragged Fred away? It just seemed kinda odd to me." Answered Harry. Hermione realized that Harry was right. They had been acting strange. It was almost as if George was under the imperious curse but that couldn't be possible. "I really don't understand." Said Hermione, "You're right George seemed to just drag Fred away as though he didn't want him talking to us. It was so strange. What could they be up to? They can't of joined Voldemort. Their will is too strong and I'm sure that they could fight off the imperious curse. We definitely shouldn't tell Ron though. _He _simply idolizes them."

"Exactly what I was thinking you took the words right out of my mind Hermione." Said Harry. At these last words Hermione blushed.

"Oh man she looks so cute when she blushes." Thought Harry. Wait a minute where did that thought come from he thought, Hermione is just my friend nothing more. "Are you sure that is all she is? Said a little voice in his head." "Of course that's all said Harry To that little voice "of course she is."

Later while lying in bed Harry thought, "I must be going crazy talking to myself and thinking those thoughts about Hermione. She is just a friend."

The next morning despite staying up arguing with himself he was wide awake when he woke up at his usual time of 7:00. He went down to the Great Hall as soon as he awoke knowing that Hermione would be down there as she usually was and a quick look at Ron's bed told him that he was still fast asleep.

When he got down there he looked for Hermione. As usually she was there sitting in her usual spot. "Mornin Hermione." Said Harry when he sat down.

"Mornin." She replied. "Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"No reason just woke up and decided to come down for an early breakfast." He answered, "Oh and Hermione was wonderin if you wanted to come and help me with some stuff for DA?"

"Sure," she said calmly although inside she was screaming with delight! Had he Harry just asked her out? It seemed so and she couldn't wait till lunch when they had their break, only she'd have to find a way to ditch Ron seeing how she just wanted it to be her and Harry. "I'll figure out something," she thought to herself.

**Chapter 6**

By the time it was lunch, Hermione had thought up a way to keep Ron away. (Of course this to have been expected.) She had talked his girlfriend Padma into saying yes when Ron asked her to go somewhere together during lunch and then talked Ron into asking her. So by lunch Hermione was really very excited. When she reached the Room of Requirement she waited for him as she had agreed to do and when he came running up the hallway she nearly fainted with delight.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry breathlessly, "Sorry you had to wait."

"Huh. Oh it's ok." She said dreamily staring into his eyes. Do you want to do the honors?" Harry asked her.

"Sure she said what do you want me to think of?" She said still talking dreamily.

"How about some place we can be alone?" He told her.

Once again she nearly fainted with delight but she managed to regain her composure and say "Sure" Then she thought, "I need someplace that I can be alone with Harry and hopefully make out with him."

When she walked in she thought one word. "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry got maybe two steps into the Room, before he looked up. And when he looked up, he did a double take that would have been worthy of someone who had been hit by a stunning jinx. The room was…well. It was _pink_. That was the first thing he noticed. He seemed to be standing in a small version of Madame Puddifoot's, in Hogsmeade. He glanced around again and pinched his self in case he was dreaming. He wasn't..

"Umm… Don't you like it Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Well don't you think it's a little… _pink_?" Asked Harry. Hermione's reaction was worse than Harry could have imagined. It was a rerun of Cho. Hermione started _bawling_.

Funny how this sort of thing always seemed to happen to him in the Room of Requirement, Harry thought dryly. If this kept up, he'd find himself avoiding it entirely.

He sighed and moved to pat her awkwardly on the back. "Mione? What's up?" He asked in a voice nearly the same as Hermione's had been.

"I thought that it was nice. I went to Madame Puddifoot's before with…" She turned pink in the face and didn't finish her sentence. Harry sighed again and turned her around to face him. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Look, Mione." She looked up at him, a tear still trembling on her eyelash. "I never meant to make you cry. Let's just forget it, ok?" He looked around, still holding her by the shoulders. "I guess it's not so bad. It just maybe takes a bit of getting used to. A bit like blue cheese?" That drew a small giggle from her, and Harry let go of her shoulders, immensely relieved. He ignored the impulse to brush away the tear. They were _just friends!_

All of a sudden Harry heard a small gasp and saw the smallest Weasely looking around the door. "Oh, hey Gin." Said Harry.

"Hey Harry. Mione." She replied in a falsely cheerful voice even to Harry's ears. Harry found that it was his turn to look away and felt his cheeks burning. "I'll… just be… going now," Harry said in a rush, " see you later Mione. Talk to you later Gin."

He rushed past Ginny, stubbornly ignoring the snivel he thought he might have heard from her. Why did _every _female have to dissolve into tears around him? Why _him_? At least _Ron_ agreed with him; girls did _not_ make sense. Oh well. Let Hermione deal with it.

But Hermione didn't deal with it. As he turned a corner, nearly running in his attempt to escape female hysterics, he saw his friend rushing in the opposite direction. Ginny was standing just outside the room, her mouth slightly ajar. He felt a flash of pity for her, but he absolutely could not deal with anything else right now.

He didn't have a choice. As he turned yet another corner he nearly ran into Ron and Lavender snogging. He slowly backed away hoping against hope that neither of them had seen him. He was lucky (finally) because he managed to get away. He got to the Gryffindor Common Room and rushed straight up to his dorm. He lay down in bed, closed the curtain around him and pretended to sleep.

Things had been so _simple_ before. Compared to Hermione, Ginny, and Cho, Lord Voldemort seemed like a pushover. Harry sighed again. He'd told Hermione the truth about not meaning to make her cry. He'd _never_ meant to hurt her feelings.

Choking down yet another sigh, hoping that he didn't sound too much like a broken bagpipe, Harry pushed back his curtains and sat up. Pretending to sleep wasn't helping. On the contrary, it was making things worse. He made his way down to the common room, avoiding thoughts of Hermione. Trying not to think of the tears trickling down her cheeks, pooling on her chin, spilling over onto her robes.

But he stopped dead at the foot of the stairs. The common room wasn't empty. Hermione was sitting on a couch by the fire, not crying, thankfully, but seemingly deep in thought.

**Chapter 8**

He snuck down the stair and sat beside her on the couch. She looked up suddenly wary, and then saw it was him and looked back down. "Hermione… I'm really sorry. I _really_ didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said.

Hermione looked up. No more tears in her eyes. "I accept your apology Harry." She replied.

"You're not mad at me? Not just for being rude, I mean. About running off when Ginny showed up?" Harry hated the fact that he sounded like he was pleading, but he needed to know.

Hermione smiled. "I'm not mad at you. I just wondered why you ran off."

"Well," Harry grimaced but kept going, "it…I…well. She was going to start crying!" He burst out. To his great relief, Hermione wasn't upset by his reply. She was grinning. "I didn't even _know_ what was wrong with her." He finished.

"Oh Harry." Hermione's voice was mixed. She sounded exasperated and amused. But mostly amused. "Wasn't it obvious? Ginny _likes_ you. She's liked you since her first year, and when she saw us together, she must have gotten the wrong idea."

For some reason, this bothered Harry. Then he realized why, and before he could stop himself, he'd spoken aloud. "What's the wrong idea?"

Hermione blushed. "Well. She thought…she must have thought that we were…well…_together_."

Harry didn't say anything. The silence stretched out between them, until Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, and looked down. She was about to say something stupid about getting off to bed, when she felt Harry's hand on her chin. She met his eyes. He would have been smiling if he hadn't looked so nervous. "Would that be so bad?" He was almost whispering.

Their faces were _very_ close together. Hermione's hair was brushing Harry's forehead. He met her gaze again, and was happy to see that there were still no tears in her eyes. Then he stopped thinking, as she leaned forwards a little further and touched her lips to his.

**THE END**


End file.
